London Live (Rydellington)
by Auslly-Raura-Rydellington
Summary: Rydel and Ellington go out to eat one day when a creepy, stalker comes and mixes things about a little bit... ;) PLEASE READ BETTER THEN IT SOUNDS! Reviews strongly appreciated! Tons of FLUFF! :DDD 333 Thanks for reading!


Rydel's POV

"So what's up next for R5?" The interviewer said, in her british accent. R5 is on their world tour and currently is stopped in London. They've been everywhere in Europe and is soon coming to the States.

"Album two...two." I say turning to Ratliff, holding two fingers up to show. We sate at each other for one moment, then burst out laughing. I laugh so hard I lean my head on his shoulder, then sit up realizing what I was doing. I look back at Ellington to see his reaction.

"I love you babe." He whispers, smiling. I grin very brightly at him and turn away. I'm sure the 'Rydellington' shippers will spot that, but oh well. Yes, Ellington and I are dating, we just don't want to announce it (yet). He was my first kiss too... At our New Years Eve show in Pennsylvania, when the countdown hit zero he took me backstage and kissed me. I was over the moon about it! **(A/N acutally quoted from Rydel Mary Lynch)** We've been a couple ever since then.

Sometimes for the fun of it or when I'm really bored, I'll look through the 'Rydellington' hashtag or mentions on Twitter. Some of this stuff I didn't even know about! And sometimes I'll see things when I though no one was looking! Like when we were holding hands at D.C.

The one most excited for me and Ellington officially becoming a couple, to the family was 100% Rocky. When we announced it to our families, Rocky had a HUGE F.G.M and fainted. When we revived him, he started running around the house chanting 'RYDELLINGTON RYDELLINGTON'. We were just glad he approves...

After our interview with 'London Live', me and Ratliff decided to go out for lunch. We made sure no one was following us before we found a restaurant. We found a small table in the back so no paparazzi came. We sat talking, and laughing waiting for a waiter. **(A/N Haha...)**

"I'll be right back I have to make a phone call with 'Hollywood Records'." Ratliff said, excusing himself. I nod and he goes out front. Just then, our waiter comes and I can already tell he's going to be trouble.

"Well hello... Are you here alone?" Our waiter asks smugly. Oh great... He reaks of alcohol and booze and looks like a player. Just what I needed.

"Um.. actually no, I'm not. I'm here with my _boyfriend_." I say putting loads of emphasis on 'boyfriend'. He takes a seat in Ratliff's chair and knocks his (Ellington's) jacket on the floor.

"You know thats too bad. I'm sure he doesn't treat you well enough right? Doesn't give you the love you deserve?" What a jerk! I pick up Ellington's jacket and wrap it around myself, incase this creep has any _ideas_.

"Actually he treats me like a _**Princess**_ so if you don't mind i would like a new waiter." I say.

"I bet I could treat you better..." He whispers into my ear. I'm about to slap him, but when I turn around he crushes his lips onto mine! His lips are slimy and gross, but I can't escape. He has me pinned to the armrests of the chair so I can't break free. I sob into his mouth, trying to get someone to notice, when My hero rips him off of me.

Ellington. Lee. Ratliff.

He tackles the waiter on the floor and punches him, _hard._ Why hasn't anyone noticed yet? He takes one more hit to the face when the waiter blacks out and Ellington grabs my wrist, pulling me out of the restaurant. We run about one block or so before we hide behind an abandoned building, making sure the creep was gone.

We stand facing each other, in silence. Memories of the previous moment came flooding back and tears quickly filled my eyes and ran down my cheeks. Ratliff pulled me into a giant bone-crushing hug and I _broke_. I sobbed and sobbed into his shirt making it soaking wet, until sobs turned into small hiccups and sniffles.

"I'm so sorry Rydel. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me, and that I let you in the arms of that disgusting creep. I'm the worst boyfriend/best friend ever." Ellington speaks, his voice cracking. My heart breaks as I see a tear run down his cheek. I kiss his cheeks, nose, and then stop millimeters away from his lips.

I look into his eyes and whisper, "No your not. Your not the worst boyfriend_ or _best friend, your the best. I would still be with that guy, helpless, if it wasn't for you."

Another tear.

"I'm so incredibly lucky to have you Ellington. Thanks for being you. I love you." I say, whispering the last part. Ellington's tears have stopped by now and he whispers back, "I love you too."

I grab his collar and kiss him.

It wasn't one of those steamy, fast kisses you see in the movies. It was a very slow, gentle, passionate kiss. When we release we wrap each other's arms around the others neck in a tight embrace.

We stay there, behind that abandoned building for who knows long, laughing, and talking and hugging. (And yes, kissing) and then I realize something. We said our first 'I love you's to each other tonight...

But I think we've ALWAYS loved each other...


End file.
